


God Is A Woman

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	God Is A Woman

You had to admit it, Halloween had never been a holiday you enjoyed much. Maybe it was because you were basically scared of literally everything, causing the day to be like your worst nightmares come to live with people dressed up as clowns and strangers jumping out from behind corners to scare others. Or maybe it was just because you had never been to an actual Halloween party, were everyone was kinda dressed up but at the same time not really, at not enough to be scary. From the observing you had done while your boyfriend had gone to get your drinks, the most common costume this year seemed to be ‘sexy cop’, causing you to feel a little bit silly and like you overdone it with your long witch dress. Well, that and the fact that it looked like a potato sack hanging off your body, lumpy in all the wrong places as well as way too itchy. If you had to be honest, you just wanted to leave at that point. Not only did you feel completely out of place but your costume was restricting, making you want to rip it off at any given second. The wasted strangers and the fact that one of them had spilt their drink on you only added to that wish of yours, not helping at all to make you feel any better about the situation you found yourself in.

“Here’s your drink, babe,” your boyfriend’s voice interrupted your sulking, a red cup entering your field of vision.  
After you grabbed it from him, giving him a thankful smile, Sebastian let himself fall onto the couch next to you, adjusting the collar of his preacher costume before taking a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage he had chosen.  
“Aren’t preachers like…not supposed to drink alcohol?” you teased your boyfriend for his choice of costume, reaching over to toy with the edge of his jacket.  
Playfully slapping your hand away he gave a gentle tug on the sleeve of your dress, “Aren’t witches supposed to wear hats or have wands?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at his comment, shaking your head at the actor before you took a sip of your drink, feeling the liquid run down your throat, the burning sensation following only closely after.

After a few hours of talking to some of Sebastian’s friends, you had moved to sit on his lap, the few cups of alcohol you had making you more clingy than usual which didn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend. When his many friends stood up from the couch to talk to someone else you finally took your chance, complaining about how itchy and uncomfortable your costume was and that all you wanted to go was to get out of it, nipping on Sebastian’s neck, hoping he’d catch the double meaning of what you were saying. Luckily, he did, taking your hand and dragging you out of the big mansion in which the Halloween party took place, saying goodbyes to some people he knew on the way out until you were finally seated in his car.   
The ride back home was shorter than you expected, Sebastian had only drunken one cup of beer so he drove, his right hand resting on your upper thigh as he stopped in front of a red light. Your eyes were fixated on the outsides of the car, watching little kids run around with their parents while trick or treating when you felt your boyfriend’s hand slowly move up your thigh, the rough fabric of your costume bunching up as his fingers danced across your skin, slowly wandering towards your core. Your breathing sped up, your skin tingling in anticipation. Just as you felt the rough tips of his fingers at the edge of your underwear the stoplight in front of you turned green, your boyfriend removing his hand and gripping onto the steering wheel once again as he continued to drive you both home.

Your back slammed against the door the second it fell close, knocking all air out of you as Sebastian’s lips crashed against yours, with so much desperation and need, as if his life depended on just this kiss. His hands gripped onto your hips, lifting you off your feet. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist, your fingers tangling themselves into his soft hair, tugging on it just to draw a rumbling moan out of your boyfriend. Without hesitation his tongue slipped inside your mouth, the battle for dominance starting almost immediately even though you knew you couldn’t stand a single chance against him. The itchy material of your dress, which was bundled up around your waist, is what pulled you away from Sebastian, tugging at the costume to get it off your body.  
“Hold up,” the actor rasped, setting you down just to lift up the bottom of your dress and tugging it off your body, leaving you in just your bra and underwear.  
Within seemingly only a few seconds you’re back to being pinned against the cold hard door, Sebastian’s lips hungrily sucking on the soft skin of your neck as you hopelessly try to muffle your moans by biting down on your lip.  
Just as Sebastian moved one of his hands away from your ass to remove his glasses you place your hand on top of his, stopping him in his action, “Leave them on.”  
“Whatever you say, babygirl,” he mumbled, letting his hand fall down in between your bodies to move your panties to the side, his fingers running through your folds. A teasing smirk appeared on your boyfriend’s face as soon as he felt your wetness coat his fingers, two of them slipping inside you with no problem.  
“Fuck, babe,” you moaned out softly while his fingers curled up, pushing against your sweet spot as he pumped them in and out while he continuously sucked on your neck, leaving several marks on your skin.  
“You like that? You like when my fingers fill you up like this?”  
Unable to form any coherent words you nodded your head, clinging to his shoulder as he brought you closer to your release, your legs shaking as moan after moan slipped out of your mouth. Just as you felt yourself coming closer to the edge Sebastian removed his fingers from your dripping core.  
Throwing your head back against the door in annoyance at the feeling of emptiness you felt, you groaned at your boyfriend, “Fuck you, Seb.”  
“That’s just what I’m about to do, (Y/N),” he teased, using his hand to open his black pants, pushing them and his underwear down in one swift motion, freeing his throbbing member, precum leaking from its tip.  
Guiding himself inside of you, he slit into your wet heat with no problem, filling you up in one smooth glide as both of you moan out in pleasure. Your head fell onto Sebastian’s shoulder as he starts thrusting into you at a rapid pace, hitting all the right spots inside you, “Shit, faster, Seb, that’s it.”  
His thrusts were hard and erratic at that point while you could feel the pressure building up inside you. Your boyfriend was pressing you against the door, putting all his weight on you as he reached back in between the both of you again, pressing his thumb against your clit, moving it in circles. Uncontrolled moans slipped out of your mouth, your walls fluttering around him as he continued his relentless pace.  
“Fuck, babygirl. That’s it, taking my cock so beautifully,” Sebastian grunted into your ear, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your ass, his nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on your skin while his hips continued to snap into you. The only sounds in the entire apartment were skin slapping against skin, Sebastian’s grunts, and your impossibly loud moans as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release. You couldn’t help but screw your eyes shut, your face scrunching up at the pleasure shooting through your veins.  
“Open your eyes, babe, I wanna see you fall apart,” Sebastian grunted, his thrusts speeding up as he intensified the pressure on your clit.  
“Fuck, b-babe,” you panted out, your arms wrapping around your boyfriend’s broad shoulders as you clung onto him for support, “I’m close, so fucking close.”  
“I know, babygirl,” he responded, letting go of your ass to reach up for your throat, wrapping his fingers around it and pressing your neck against the hard door, making sure you were staying in place while slightly cutting off your air supply in the process as well. Your mouth opened wide to try and take in as much air as you possibly could but Sebastian took the opportunity to slam his lips onto yours, the sensation of your walls hugging his member perfectly, your hot and sweaty skin sliding against his turning him on even more. His teeth nipped and licked at your lower lip, swallowing any noises that tried to escape your mouth before he parted away from you, gasping for air just to see the look on your face. Pure bliss was etched deep onto it all while his cock was sliding in and out of you at a rough pace, hitting all the right spots as he felt himself chasing his own release. Letting out a loud, gruntled moan your climax finally hit you, causing you to dig your nails into your boyfriend’s shoulder blades while Sebastian rolled the pad of his thumb against your sensitive clit, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second as your walls tightly clench around your boyfriend’s member. Sebastian pressed you against the door as he finally reached his orgasm, his cum streaking your inner walls as you both ride out your highs, his lips pressing soft kisses up and down your neck after he removed his fingers from your throat, soothing the already bruising skin while your body started to slowly relax again as you were calming down from your orgasm.  
“Damn,” Sebastian panted, letting his head fall onto your shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, “God is a woman after all.”


End file.
